The Hyena Resistance/Transcript
KION: Get outta the Pride Lands, Kiburi. KIBURI: It's only the Pride Lands 'cause we haven't taken it over... Yet. (BOTH GRUNTS) FULI: You're not going anywhere, Kiburi. KIBURI: Except back to the Outlands! KION: And that goes for your whole float! (IMPACT GRUNT) CHEEZI: (CRAZED LAUGHTER) BUNGA: Hey, wait! CHEEZI: Huh? BUNGA: Okay, I'm ready. Bring it! Hee-yaa! Ow! CHEEZI: (LAUGHING HYSTERICALLY) Honey badger on a stick! That's hilarious! JANJA: Cheezi! Quit laughin' and start fightin'! BESHTE: (GRUNTS) JANJA: (YELPS) JASIRI: (GIGGLING) JANJA: Uhh, that's enough for one day! Let's get outta here, fellas! CHEEZI: Janja! Wait for us! KIBURI: Crocs, we're leaving. But don't worry. We'll be back. KION: Everyone okay? BESHTE: All good. ONO: Affirmative. FULI: Yep. KION: Where's Bunga? BUNGA: I'm here! Never felt better. BESHTE: What happened, Little B? BUNGA: I've been, uh, working on one of Rafiki's moves. FULI: And how did that go? BUNGA: Uh, great. See, I was facing off with Cheezi... And then I did this crazy cool move I saw Rafiki do. Hee-yaa! Well, almost did it. BESHTE: You sure you're okay, Little B? BUNGA: Sure I'm sure. KION: I don't know, Bunga. Looks like it hurts. Maybe you should ask Rafiki to take a look at your back. FULI: Or give you some tips on how to swing a stick. BUNGA: I'm fine. I'll just walk it off in no time. (MOANS IN PAIN) ONO: I'm pretty sure being able to walk is a crucial part of the "walking it off" process. JASIRI: (LAUGHS) KION: (GRUNTS) BUNGA: I'll save you, Kion. FULI: Easy, Bunga. It's just Jasiri. JASIRI: (GIGGLING) Scared you? KION: You wish. JASIRI: So, Kion. Is that how you start every morning? Taking on crocs and hyenas at the same time? FULI: (SIGHS) It's starting to feel like every morning. ONO: And every afternoon. BESHTE: At least there weren't any jackals today. JASIRI: I've noticed. The hyenas, crocs, jackals, vultures. They all seem to be working together lately. What's going on, Kion? KION: Oh, of course. You don't know about Scar! JASIRI: Scar? (LAUGHING) I know all about the legend of Scar. I am a hyena after all. KION: It's not just a legend, Jasiri. Not anymore. Scar's back. He appears to Janja and the others inside the volcano. He's behind these attacks. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner. JASIRI: Don't be. I know now. But I'll need to warn my clan. KION: If you want, I could ask for your clan to stay here in the Pride Lands. Until we defeat Scar. JASIRI'': ''Asante, Kion. Thank you. But we can't abandon our home. BESHTE: You sure? FULI: Nobody's safe in the Outlands now that Scar's back. JASIRI: I think we can hold our own. Besides, I have a better idea. Scar has returned. HYENAS: (GASPS) Oh, no! JASIRI: But the Lion Guard is working to stop him. And I have a way for us to help. Scar may know about me and the little ones. But he doesn't know about all of us. While the Guard is protecting the Pride Lands, we can ruin Scar's plans here. In the Outlands. Together, we can be a Hyena Resistance! MADOA: Us? A Hyena Resistance? MALE HYENA: We can't take on Scar. JASIRI: I know it sounds scary. But this is our home. And we need to defend it. Kwetu Ni Kwetu. Home is home. (GUITAR MUSIC PLAYING) ¶ We gotta stand strong ¶ All four paws on the ground ¶ So everyone knows ¶ We won't be pushed around ¶ You might have doubts ¶ We got it deep within ¶ No matter the odds ¶ I know that we can win ¶ And if they try To push us out ¶ Here is what we'll say ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ Home is where we'll stay ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ We won't run away ¶ When we stand together ¶ There's no need to roam ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ Home is home ¶ So look all around ¶ We all know That it's our land ¶ And this is the place ¶ We've gotta take a stand ¶ And if they try To push us out ¶ Here is what we'll say ¶ Ay ay ay ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ Home is where we'll stay ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ We won't run away ¶ When we stand together ¶ There's no need to roam ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ Home is home ¶ Yes I know it's scary ¶ But some things Can't be ignored ¶ When there's evil lurking ¶ It's defeat is our reward Have courage everyone. Sing with me! ALL: ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ Home is where we'll stay ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ We won't run away ¶ When we stand together ¶ There's no need to roam ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu ¶ Home is home ¶ Kwetu ni kwetu JASIRI: ¶ Home is home ¶ TOGETHER: Kwetu ni kwetu. BESHTE: Poa. A hyena resistance in the Outlands. FULI: I just hope Jasiri knows what she's doing. BUNGA: You kidding, Fuli? She's un-Bunga-lieva... (BONES CRACKING) Ow! KION: Bunga, are you sure you're okay? BUNGA: Who? Me? Of course! I'm fine. (BONES CRACKING) (WINCES) Okay, okay. I'll go see Rafiki. But only to ask him how to swing this stick. (AIR WHOOSHING) (THUD) BUNGA: Ow! RAFIKI: Yes. You do have a problem. BUNGA: That's what I said. Every time I swing the thing, I hit my face and fall over. RAFIKI: You have much spirit, honey badger. BUNGA: Thanks, Rafiki. But, your form is horrible. BUNGA: My form? (BONES CRACKING) Ooh! That's better. Hey, does this mean my form's better too? RAFIKI: (LAUGHS) No, no. Form cannot be so easily fixed. You must learn balance, and technique. Come. And watch closely. Backward Baboon Bend. Go! BUNGA: (GRUNTS) (BONES CRACKING) No! Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! RAFIKI: Spinning Scorpion Sweep. One of my favorites. Prancing Porcupine Pose. Go! (LAUGHING) Yes! Prance, honey badger! Prance! BUNGA: Hey! I'm good at this one. Woah! (CRASHING) You know what Rafiki? I better go see if the Guard needs me. RAFIKI: Remember, young honey badger. Practice. The key to good form is to stick with it. BUNGA: Yeah, yeah. Okay Rafiki. I'll stick with it. Oh, I get it. Stick with it. 'Cause I've got a stick. Ow! JANJA: Listen up, fur brains. I just got Scar's new plan to take over more of the Pride Lands. This time it's Mizimu Grove. He wants us to attack from three sides. The jackals will take the left side, and the crocodiles, the right. And, as Scar's favorites, we will take the middle. JASIRI: A three sided attack? The Hyena Resistance will see about that. Go warn the Lion Guard, Madoa. I'll get everyone ready here. MADOA: I'll be back before you know it. JASIRI: All right, everyone. Our first mission as Hyena Resistance. We're going to stop Janja's clan before they reach Mizimu Grove. And here's how we'll do it. BUNGA: I've really got it this time. Backward Baboon Bend. MADOA: Lion Guard! Lion Guard! BUNGA: (GROANS AND MOANS) KION: Madoa. News from the Resistance? MADOA: Yeah! Jasiri overheard Janja talking. Scar's sending a three sided attack to Mizimu Grove. FULI: He must be planning to take it over. Just like Kilio Valley. MADOA: But Jasiri has her own plan. We're going to stop Janja's clan before they ever leave the Outlands. BUNGA: That still leaves, one... ONO: And two sides for us. BUNGA: I was gettin' there. Two sides for us. MADOA: Right. The jackals and the crocs. KION: Okay. Thanks, Madoa. MADOA: No problem. Now I should get back to help Jasiri. Good luck. (JANJA LAUGHING) JANJA: Come on, boys. We'll show those jackals and crocs how us hyenas get things done. (JANJA SCREAMING) CHEEZI: Uh, Janja? Is this how us hyenas get things done? JANJA: No, fur brains. This is how hyenas don't get things done. Now, come on. JASIRI: Actually, it's how good hyenas get things done. KION: Ono? Any sign of them yet? ONO: Not yet. Wait! I see Reirei and the jackals. And Kiburi's float. It's just like Madoa said. KION: Okay. Bunga and Beshte, you take the jackals. Fuli, Ono, you're with me. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! (CROCODILES GROWLING) KION: Stop right there, crocs. You keep forgetting where the Outlands end, Kiburi. KIBURI: Just you wait, cub. Soon the Outlands will stretch all the way to Pride Rock. KION: (GROWLS) JACKALS: (GROWLING AND BARKING) BUNGA: Hey, Goigoi. I've got something for you. GOIGOI: For me? What is it? BUNGA: Prancing Porcupine Pose. GOIGOI: Wow! Teach me. Teach me. (LAUGHING) REIREI: Goigoi. What're you doing? Get 'em! GOIGOI: You got it, pumpkin paws. BESHTE: I don't think so. Twende Kiboko! REIREI: (SCREAMS) KIBURI: The Lion Guard is too much for us. This was supposed to be a three sided attack. REIREI: Yes. We need to tell Scar Janja and his hyenas never showed. Come on, boys. (JACKALS BARKING) SCAR: Back so soon, Janja? Am I to assume that's because you've defeated the Lion Guard easily? JANJA: Not exactly. We, uh, didn't make it to the Pride Lands. We were on our way, but there was a rock slide. SCAR: A rock slide? You let a measly rock slide stop you? JANJA: It was a pretty big rock slide? SCAR: (ROARING) I do hope you have better news than Janja. REIREI: Without the hyenas, the plan was ruined. KIBURI: The Guard forced us out before we even got to Mizimu Grove. SCAR: And here I thought crocs were the best fighters. KIBURI: We crocs can fight just fine. But when things don't go according to plan... JANJA: It was just a bit of bad luck, Scar. Really! SCAR: Very well. We will try again. But this time, Kiburi and his float will take the lead. Attacking Big Springs. KIBURI: Scar wants us to try again. But this time, we crocodiles will take the lead. So, who's ready? TAMKA: Yeah! (ALL CHEERING) JASIRI: Then the Hyena Resistance will be ready, too. CHORUS: (VOCALIZING) (BRANCHES CRACKING) KIBURI: You hear that? (ALL SCREAMING) SCAR: (ROARS) You let the Lion Guard stop you again? Reirei. I trust the jackals can do better. REIREI: Listen up everyone. Scar ain't happy. Both Kiburi and Janja have messed up his plans. But now it's our turn to take the lead. We're gonna to take over Ukuni Woods. And ain't nothing gonna stop us. (REIREI LAUGHING) What? (BOTH GIGGLING) BUNGA: And this time, stay out! Oh! JASIRI: (LAUGHING) KION: Jasiri. JASIRI: Looks like the Hyena Resistance is a success. KION: Yes. I can't thank you enough. JASIRI: No need to thank us, Kion. We're all in this together now. Actually, it's kinda fun messing up Scar's plans. (JASIRI AND KION LAUGHING) SCAR: Skinks! What news do you have? SHUPAVU: It's that hyena. Jasiri. NJANO: She and her whole clan have been working with the Lion Guard. They've been messin' up your attacks. SHUPAVU: They call it the Hyena Resistance. (LAUGHING) SCAR: Janja? I thought you said you took care of that hyena. JANJA: Yeah, I might have not told you the whole story. SCAR: As I recall, you said she and some cubs fell in a steam vent. Was there more? JANJA: Oh, uh, did I forget to mention the part where the Lion Guard showed up and saved 'em? SCAR: Yes. You did forget to mention that little detail. JANJA: Oh. SCAR: But now you can make up for it. Take care of her and her clan. JANJA: Oh, uh, sure, sure. How were you thinking I... SCAR: By playing her own game! Go tell your clan that the plan is to attack Mizimu Grove again. Then, while the Guard is waiting in Mizimu Grove, you'll surround Jasiri's clan. JANJA: But how're we gonna surround Jasiri if we were in Mizimu Grove? SCAR: You won't be in Mizimu Grove. The plan is to make the Hyena Resistance think you're going to be in Mizimu Grove. JANJA: Oh! But instead we'll go after Jasiri and her clan. SCAR: Correct! And, you'll take the jackals and crocs with you. JANJA: Okay. You got it, Scar. (LAUGHING) SCAR: And Janja? Don't disappoint me, again. JANJA: (YELPS) MADOA: And then Jasiri heard Janja say it would be their biggest attack yet. KION: Thanks for the warning Madoa. And thank Jasiri, too. MADOA: Of course. See you next time. KION: Well, here we go again. Come on, back to Mizimu Grove. JASIRI: Madoa, how'd it go with the Guard? MADOA: Great. They're waiting for Reirei and Kiburi now. JANJA: Oh, are they? HYENAS: (GROWLING) JASIRI'S CLAN: (GASPS) KIBURI: We'd hate to keep them waiting. (LAUGHING MALICIOUSLY) REIREI: That's right. Going somewhere? JASIRI: (GROWLING) (ALL LAUGHING) BESHTE: It sure is taking them a long time to get here. Are we sure they're coming? BUNGA: Maybe they heard about my unstoppable move and decided not to come. FULI: Somehow, I doubt it. KION: Ono? See what you can see. ONO: Affirmative. (GASPS) Hapana. The hyenas, jackals, and crocs... They're not after Mizimu Grove. They're after Jasiri's clan. And they have them surrounded! KION: We better hurry. Till the Pride Lands end... ALL: Lion Guard defend! OUTLANDERS: (GROWLING) JASIRI: So, did Scar come up with this little scheme, too? JANJA: You know about Scar? KIBURI: Who cares? Your days of spying for the Lion Guard are over. REIREI: So very over. (LAUGHING) KION: That's close enough. Now back off of Jasiri's clan. JANJA: Nice try, Kion. But even you can't save the Hyena Resistance now. We got 'em surrounded. KION: And we have you surrounded. BUNGA: Hiya, croccidy-crocs. FULI: Surprised to see us, Reirei? KION: Now! (IMPACT GRUNTS) FULI: (GRUNTS) GOIGOI: Nice birdie, nice birdie. (GRUNTS) (CROCODILES GROWLING) BESHTE: Twende Kiboko! TAMKA: Hippo! BUNGA: Ow! KIBURI: You're mine, honey badger. JANJA: Let me show you how a real hyena fights. FULI: (GRUNTING AND GROWLING) JANJA: (SCREAMING) REIREI: We need to regroup. JACKAL: (BARKING) KION: You need to leave. REIREI: Not this time. KIBURI: That's right. We're not going back to Scar without defeating the Hyena Resistance. KION: We'll see about that. (ROARS) (ALL SCREAMING) ALL: Woah! (ALL CHEERING) MADOA: Yeah! You did it! KION: We did it. JANJA: Little help here? JASIRI: (GASPS) Janja? JANJA AND JASIRI: (STRAINING EFFORT) JANJA: Why? Why did you help me? JASIRI: I'd help any hyena, Janja. Sisi Ni Sawa. JANJA: We're the same? JASIRI: You and your clan don't have to be on Scar's side, Janja. You could join us. The Hyena Resistance, and help defeat him. JANJA: Hmm, uh, I don't think so. We ain't the same Jasiri. JASIRI: We'll see. NJANO: Ha! For a second I thought Janja was gonna join up with them. SHUPAVU: Yes. Scar will wanna hear about Janja's hesitation. NJANO: (LAUGHING AND HISSING) I can't wait to tell him. KION: You're all still welcome to come stay in the Pride Lands. Scar knows about your whole clan now. He'll come after you again. JASIRI: I know, Kion. But the Outlands are still our home. That hasn't changed. KION: Kwetu Ni Kwetu? JASIRI: Home is home. Besides, Scar can't do anything to us if he can't find us. FUL: Think they'll be okay? KION: This is their home. Jasiri knows it better than anyone. BEHTE: So Little B? How'd Rafiki's moves go this time? BUNGA: Great! Turns out the stick was holding me back. Watch. Cranky Crocodile Kick! (YELPS) Oh! Guess I need to keep practicing. (ALL LAUGHING) Category:Season Two Transcripts Category:Transcripts